


Protection Locked: Dream Talk Sense

by supersine894



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Remibones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersine894/pseuds/supersine894
Summary: Remedy has a hard time through these dreams, which change his moods throughout the day. If he continues this, Ribbones wouldn't see him as Remedy, but someone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

> When you go into a female pronoun, remember it's talking about Ribbones. Okay? I probably got used to Ribbones being the small, light weight, and submissive.

It was a dream. The place was kinda like a void. Remi and Ribbones were both together, but wasn’t in love. Remi decided to give up his ex, Ribbones, while Ribbones was worried about what he’s going to say.

“I’m sorry. But I don’t love you anymore.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Yeah, I have a better person than you. Let’s no longer see each other again. You are the worst weakling I’ve met. Goodbye.”  
“Remi! I don’t understand! Why did you have to leave me?”  
“You let me do too much for you and I’m tired of it.”  
“Please, Remi! Don’t leave me! Please, I care about you.”

Then, she was grabbed by a group of people and Remi had realized that Ribbones is not safe alone.  
“Ribbones! I’m sorry! I didn't mean to-”  
“Not sorry, you liar! It's too late.”  
“Come here, you cum slut. Show that nice cunt you are.”  
“Ah! Mmh!”

Remi and Ribbones were torn apart, leaving Remi mourning and Ribbones getting raped, infinitely. Remi was already sick seeing Ribbones taking what people directed. He saw how some tears fell out as Ribbones did what she was told. Great, Remi had broke Ribbones, very hard.

Remi woke up from the dream. He saw the light shining through the windows. He also saw Ribbones sleeping. He referred back to the dream. Maybe, it’s best to not talk about it. Maybe, it’s best not to even ask. Remedy walked down stairs to prepare the meal. When Ribbones walked over to the kitchen, she felt like Remi was ignoring. Remi didn’t even greet her when she appeared.

A few days later, Remi was going to take a bath when Ribbones jumped on him.  
“Remi! We need to talk!”  
“Hey! What’s going on, Ribbones?!”  
“A few days ago, you ignored me, acting like something happened.”  
“So what?!”  
“Don’t talk back to me! Anyways, you were very depressed, about something. I didn't know about that something. So it started when you were making breakfast. This means it happens probably when you were sleeping. Is there something I need to know?”  
“No! And leave me alone, now!”  
“Never!”  
“Then, fine! Let’s fight! One on one!”  
“Silence, Remedy!”

Ribbones pushed Remi to the ground. She climbed onto him.  
“Hey, stop it!”  
“You couldn’t behave yourself, so the only way for you to behave is to do something for me!”  
“What are you going to do?! Trying to tear me in pieces!”  
“No, I was going to ask why are you avoiding me.”  
“Then, I’m not telling you!”  
“Though, why did you thought that I would tear you apart?”  
“Oh shit. Um…” Darn it, Ribbones has found his weak spot. Remi has no choices that would go against. “Well, I had a dream a while ago. I was moving to another person to love, but you were there. You asked why I left. I was foolish of myself to leave you unprotected like that. When we broke up, you were getting fucked by all those weird people. You cried and whined too much. I was afraid that you wouldn’t like me, after those bad things.”  
“Bad things? What bad things?”  
“Wait, nothing bad happened to you?”  
“Except the fact that my brother’s gone. Otherwise, I enjoyed hanging out with you. You helped me on these struggles, we sleep together, and I want you to feel better if I helped!”  
“Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”  
“Next time, ask. I’ll help you no matter what.”  
“Okay.”  
“Remi, that nightmare you have is very stupid. Why would I not like you? You know you’re the only one I know, aside from my dad and my brother, which he isn’t alive. If I didn’t love you, why would my dad let you in his house?”  
“Oh.”  
“Don’t worry about it. I still love you, Remi.”  
“Heh. I love you too, Ribbones.”

Remi flipped with Ribbones. Ribbones saw Remi’s face after they talked.  
“Huh? What’s going on?”  
“Thanks for giving me a chance to flip over. I guess it’s quite flipping today.”  
“Hahaha! Remi! This is serious!”  
“Do you want me to bring you to your room?”  
“Go ahead!”  
“Here we go!”

Remedy carried Ribbones upstairs and into their room. He sat her down on the bed, gazing on Ribbones’ cute face.  
“Heh, your face is adorable, Ribbones. Mind if I use it?”

Ribbones nodded as Remi pulled her into a kiss. Remedy broke the kiss and looked at her. She was breathing heavily.  
“Damn, you’re very good at this. Is this what you wanted?”  
“Yes, baby.~”  
“Let’s start. Shall we?”

Remi went down towards Ribbones’ crotch and put two fingers in her pelvis. Ribbones moaned loudly at the fast movements of Remedy’s fingers.  
“Ahh! Ha! Mmmh! Remi!~”  
“You like that, don’t you?”  
“Y-Yeah!~ Ngh!”  
“Well, you would like it more if you form a cunt for me. Will you?”

Ribbones nodded and conjured a pussy around Remi’s digits. He smiled a bit when he thrusted his fingers in the hole.  
“AHHH!”  
“You’re so loud when you’re wet. I can tell you are enjoying this.~”  
“HAH! M-MORE!~ HUFF!”  
“Okay. I guess you didn’t need much foreplay, so you’re ready for the next step.”

Remedy had set back a bit, before moving on. He spawned an organ to enter in Ribbones’ genital.  
“I’ll enter you. So is it okay to do that?”  
“Go on, Remi.”  
“Okay. Here I go!”

He thrusted into the younger skeleton.  
“MMH! OH! FUCK! HAH!”  
“Heh heh. You’re so warm and soft, my love. Mmm~”  
“NGH! HUFF! AH! REMI! YOU’RE COCK! HNN! IT’S SO BIG! GAH!”  
“Hmm, you’re liking this. Let me add something, then.”

Remedy fucked into her faster, which made Ribbones tighten below.  
“Ngm.”  
“Whoa, you got tight so fast! Oh my.”  
“AHH!”

Every time Remi pushed inside of the pussy, Ribbones felt her clit move against the movements. Remedy went deep and Ribbones moaned softly. Before both came, they kissed again, the younger squealed into it. Then, they both rock out their orgasm. Remi’s cock was wet and Ribbones was filled with blue tinted white substance.

“Oh god. It felt so good.~ Hnn. You made me full of your release.~”  
“You look beautiful and hot, Ribbones.”  
“I didn’t know you wanted this since we met.”  
“I know. I’m sorry that I have upset you by ignoring. I didn’t know you love me.”  
“Baby, it’s okay. We both love each other, am I right?”  
“Of course we do. Do you want to join me in taking a bath?”  
“Yes, I do. But I want to ask you before we continue our day.”  
“Sure. What is it?”  
“Do you still love me?"  
"Yes, Ribbones. Come here to get snug by your couple.”  
“Hhh~ Thanks, Remi. You’re comfy either way. Mmm.”

Ribbones climbed onto Remi’s lap and hold on as Remi fell in bed. Then, Ribbones went to sleep, semen still dripping out of her cunt.  
“Heh. A skeleton like you, is more adorable in both inside and outside, no matter who doesn’t say like that. Though, I want to taste your ecto-vagina very much. Maybe, next time, I will. ”

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) You probably know what is going to happen next.


End file.
